


Fixing the Girl (And the Boy)

by TardisTexan



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisTexan/pseuds/TardisTexan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor sees River after The Journey to the Center of the TARDIS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing the Girl (And the Boy)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the manip I did of River comforting the TARDIS after TJTTCOTT- [Link Here](http://tardistexan.tumblr.com/post/84586001095/you-are-always-here-to-me-i-can-always-see-you)

The Doctor had reset time after the brothers had torn apart his ship and now none of it had ever happened, but of course he remembered. He was speaking with Clara when he saw River appear out of the corner of his eye. He assumed his mind was bringing her now because he was exhausted. He had been worried and angry and scared and running the entire time his ship had been invaded by those... scavengers and then he had seen the engine room. He had seen his beautiful girl's engine in pieces and his heart had broken in just as many. 

He watched River lay her hands on the console in a soothing way, and he heard her say softly, “I heard you, Dearest, I heard you crying. I came as quickly as I could. What happened?” 

Clara didn't act like she heard or noticed River at all. Well of course not, why would she? This ghost of his wife was a figment of his imagination, his madness, his grief. Usually the figment would speak to him and try to get is attention, but this time it was ignoring both him and Clara and she was talking to the TARDIS.

Of course, he was still worried about the TARDIS. Even though he had reset time, he was sure there would be lingering affects on the Old Girl from all the damage inflicted by those men and the explosion. Maybe this was his mind showing him that he needed to tend to her.

“Clara, how about a pleasure planet today?” the Doctor said, spinning around toward her.

“What's a pleasure planet?”

The Doctor went on about all the various spa treatments she could have and how the employees would dote on her and take marvelous care of her.

“Will there be drinks?” she asked.

“Of course!”

“Then let's go,” Clara said and the Doctor went to the console and sent them on their way. When they landed Clara quickly realized the Doctor wasn't coming and asked him why not.

“Clara, I think there is some work I need to do on the ship. I'm going to stay parked right here, I promise I won't go anywhere, but I can feel there is something off so I'm going to give her a good checking over. And besides, you don't really want me in a towel next to you during your Aflazian massage do you?”

Clara looked skeptical, “Hmm, I guess not. Okay, come and find me when your done.”

The Doctor nodded and off she went. The Doctor turned around and heard River's voice say, “You let her find my book? You know what dangerous information is in there, you can't just let companions read that!”

The Doctor froze. Yes, River would be angry about that. 

“Sweetie, I know you were distracted and they were hurting you, I know. I understand. And why the Doctor would leave such an important book in such a place that is so easily found is beyond me. No, he doesn't listen to me either, you'll just have to hide it better for him.”

She was still talking to the TARDIS instead of him, he realized. River talked to the TARDIS a lot in his delusions. He knew what a close bond they had. It would make sense that he would want River to be here for her now. 

River started walking away from the console and he grabbed his tool kit and followed her. River walked slowly through the corridor with her hand on the wall and after a bit stopped. “Start here, Doctor” she said, addressing him for the first time.

He always listened to what the apparition of River told him, even if he didn't always acknowledge it. He felt along the wall, feeling for himself, and he felt the slight energy difference. He opened the panel where she was pointing and found a damaged piece of circuity. He repaired it and they moved on, River pointing out various places of hidden damage to his ship. River spoke to the TARDIS soothingly as he worked and it soothed him also. 

The Doctor began to think that maybe this River was a manifestation of the TARDIS instead of one from his mind, showing him what she needed. Eventually, River took them to the engine room which the TARDIS had allowed them to get to a lot easier than the Doctor had to go on his last trip.

River stood and placed her hands on the door. Her head bowed as if she was listening. The Doctor saw a tear run down River's cheek, reflecting the heartbreak he had felt when he had seen his ship's engine in pieces. River patted the door and they turned and went back down another corridor.

After a few hours of work, River spoke to the Doctor again. “Sweetie, you look tired. I know you feel everything that happened. Why don't you go take a little nap.”

 _Only if you'll come with me,_ he wanted to say. He went back to the console room and stored his tools away. Sleep was the only time he allowed himself to give in to his delusions of his wife. Believing a dream was real while you were asleep was less crazy than believing when you were awake, right? Sometimes he didn't let himself believe, sometimes he fought sleep, no matter how much his apparition tried to lure him to it. But today he was tired, so so tired. His head hurt, and his heart hurt and he needed her, if just for a little while. He shuffled off to the small bedroom he used now. It could barely be called a bedroom really, just a place to sleep was all it was. 

He took off his clothes and got into bed. If he was going to allow himself a River dream, he was going to be ready for the occasion. He had just drifted off when he felt River's small hands run up his arms. The Doctor sighed her name, _“River”_ as her lips met his. 

He had a glorious dream, making love to his wife, letting her soothe his all aches. He woke 2 hours and 48 minutes after laying down. He felt refreshed and he was no longer seeing River. It always hurt just a bit when she disappeared. Of course it was better not to see her, but he missed her so damn much.

The Doctor got dressed and went to find Clara. He knew this place would bring them biscuits and tea if he asked. Maybe they would even have Jammie Dodgers.

**Author's Note:**

> My other manips-  
> [Part 1](http://tardistexan.tumblr.com/post/84582380570/tardistexan-im-slowly-making-my-way-through)  
> [Part 2](http://tardistexan.tumblr.com/post/85686873575/you-may-remember-my-first-photoset-from-the-first)


End file.
